Entrapment
by EmilyPrentiss2012
Summary: Emily and JJ are kidnapped during a tough case, and the team cant find them. It's up the Emily and JJ to get out alive and get help before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

"Running away will never make you free."

Kenny Logins

Entrapment

Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Reid, JJ, and Prentiss all arrived at Flathead Forest in Montana. It was nine pm and pitch black. They ran up to police Chief Collins. Every car had their lights flashing, lighting up the entrance of the forest.

"Agent Hotchner he ran into the woods!"

They had been chasing a man named Thomas Duncan for a week now. He had kidnapped three women in the past month and brutally tortured them differently each time. They all had brown hair, brown eyes, and all in their earlier 40's.

"Alright then Morgan, Prentiss you guys go north. Rossi, Reid you go west. JJ and I will go east," said Hotch.

"Wait he could be anywhere by now," said Collins.

"It won't hurt to try."

"He's right Hotch, this forest is at least 2.4 million acres," said Reid.

"Let's just go," said Hotch. They all nodded and ran in their given direction.

Prentiss and Morgan ran as fast as they could north. With their guns out and their flashlights on they jumped over rocks, fallen trees, and dodged trees. After ten minutes of running they stopped in a small opening. They leaned up against a large oak tree to catch their breath.

"He's gone," Prentiss breathed.

"Yeah or at least he didn't come this way," said Morgan.

As soon as they were walking away from the tree they were swept off of their feet. Dropping their guns and flashlights Emily let out a small yelp. Emily and Morgan were now hanging from the tree in a net.

"What the hell!" Emily said.

"I think we're in a net hanging in a tree."

"Yeah I got that part."

"Some hunter must have left it out, or something."

"Morgan move over your squishing me."

"Oh well excuse me but I can't really do that since we are both in a very small net."

"I know we are in a freaking net!" she yelled.

"Calm down Emily we will find a way to get down or the team will find us."

"Or the unsub,"

"The unsub isn't interested in us, nor will he come near us."

"Easy for you to say you're not a women with brown hair and in her early 40's."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Maybe we should call them; do you have your phone?"

"No it fell off my belt when we were pulled up here. What about you?"

"Yeah but it's in my back pocket."

"Well can you at least try to get it?"

"Yeah I just wish I could see," Emily said. Since their flashlights were on the ground they only lit up a few feet of grass. All they had for light was the moon. They couldn't even make out each others faces.

"Ok I got it," she pulled her phone out and held it in front of her face. "No signal. Great."

"What time is it?"

"9:25."

"Ok so we've been up here for a while so the team will realize that we are missing and come looking for us."

"Oh wait what about the radio on our vest?"

"They have a range. And we are most likely out of it."

"Oh."

"At least we have each other for company"

"Yeah I guess, because I wouldn't want to be out here alone with this guy on the loose."

"Yeah me neither."

Then they heard a loud rustling come from behind.

Hotch, JJ, Rossi, and Reid walked back and met up at the cars.

"We couldn't find him," said JJ.

"Neither could we," said Reid.

"Where's Morgan and Prentiss?" asked Rossi.

"I don't know but they're probably on their way back now, give them a minute," said JJ.

Rossi pulled out his phone. "Great no signal,"

Hotch bent his head down to talk into his Kevlar, but all he got back was a loud high pitch squeal.

"They must be out of range," said Reid.

"How far is out of range?" asked JJ.

"About a mile,"

"Do you really think that they really went that far?" asked Rossi.

"Well it is dark, they could have gotten lost," said Hotch. Hotch walked over to Chief Collins. "Chief how well do you know these woods?"

"Pretty well, but in daylight, why?"

"Agent Morgan and Prentiss are a mile or so north, and we can't get a hold of them. Could you get us to their approximant location and back?"

"I grew up around here, of course."

"Ok get a couple of your men and let's go."

Chief Collins called over three of his men and joined the rest of the team.

"Agent Hotchner which way did they go?"

"A mile or so north,"  
"Ok follow me." They all turned on their flashlights and followed Chief Collins.

"Wait shh sh shh," said Emily.

"What?" asked Morgan.

"Didn't you here hear that?"

"Hear what?" then another noise came from behind.

"That," said Emily.

"Yeah I heard it."

Then they heard it again but much louder, and much closer. They heard what sounded like footsteps.

"I see you Agents have stumbled upon one of my traps."

Emily froze at the sound of his voice. She knew it was the unsub. Her hand searched and found Morgan's. All they could see were his feet and legs by the light from the flashlights.

"What do want," Morgan asked. Emily squeezed his hand as a signal not to talk.

"What do want? What I want is for you to stop hunting me or ill start hunting you," he said and bent down and picked up one of the flashlights. He shined the light up at them. "Ah brunets are we?" he said looking at Emily. "Well in that case…. I'll be coming for you."


	2. Planning

"Emily! Morgan!" they heard their names echoing through the forest. Thomas turned around. He dropped the flashlight. "See you later," he said and ran away.

Emily grip on Morgan's hand tightened. "We need to get down from here," she whispered.

"I know. Hotch!" he yelled. They saw flashlights shinning through the trees. "Hotch!" Morgan yelled again. He could feel Emily's face press up against his shoulder.

"Emily! Morgan! Is that you?" they heard JJ yell.

"JJ over here!"

Seconds later they all walked into the opening. Hotch saw their guns and flashlights on the ground. "Morgan?"

"Up here," he said.

They all shinned their lights up in the tree. "How did you het up there?" asked JJ looking up about seven feet.

"Well we stopped to take a breather, and then we were going to come back. That's when we got pulled up here."

"Is Emily ok?" JJ asked.

'I'm not sure; she's not talking to me."

"Why?" asked Hotch.

"Get us down and I'll explain."

Rossi walked over to the tree. "Here's the rope." Hotch walked over and they both carefully lowered them down. When they hit the ground Emily freaked out a bit. She ripped free from the ropes and leaped for her gun. She picked it up and waved it everywhere. "I'm going to shoot him!"

"Emily its ok, its ok," said Morgan.

"No it's not!" she said raising her voice. "Hotch we should get out of here!"

"Rossi, Reid, Chief take Prentiss back, we'll be right there," said Hotch. Hotch, JJ, Morgan stayed there as they walk away. Hotch turned to Morgan. "What happened?"

Morgan sighed and rubbed his head. "Everything was going fine at first. We were just handing up there when we heard something, it was the unsub. He came up and talked to us. He said it was his trap and if we don't stop hunting him he'll start hunting us. He shinned a light on us and saw that Prentiss had brown hair. He said 'I'll be coming for you' to her and left. It really freaked her out.

"I would too," said JJ.

"Ok we need to keep her close if Duncan lives up to what he said," said Hotch.

When they arrived back at the car JJ walked over and got into the car with Emily.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"Fine,"

"Morgan told us what happened."

"Yeah I guess I over reacted a little."

"Hotch says that we are going to keep you safe, ok?"

"Thanks, I don't think I've ever freaked out like that before."

"It happens to all of us." Then Reid and Morgan got into the car.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked.

"Back to the motel, Hotch says that we need our rest. Emily it's going to be ok."

"I know and I'm sorry for freaking."

"It's all good I don't blame you." She smiled at him. "I hate nets."

They laughed as Morgan pulled out onto the main road. Rossi and Hotch followed behind. But what they didn't know was that Thomas was already in another truck a mile or so road ready to follow them.

"I don't understand why he would flee into woods," said JJ.

"It was the abduction site for all his victims. He knows those woods like the back of hand, so he must have felt like he could get away," said Morgan.

"Wait so Morgan you said that he said it was one of his traps?" asked Reid.

"Yeah why?"

"Then that means he was planning another abduction, right?"

"Yeah why else would he have a net up? Emily said.

"Luck for us it looks like we ruined that plan," Morgan said.

"Yeah, lucky us," Emily said.

When they pulled into the motel's parking lot they didn't notice the red truck that came after them. They really didn't think anything of it since it pulled around back. Thomas got out of his car and quietly shut the door. He swiftly moved over and peered around the corner of the wall. He kicked the wall in frustration, seeing that Emily and JJ were sharing a room. Morgan and Reid sharing, and Hotch and Rossi were sharing a room as well. He made a mental note that Emily's room number was 116. Once he saw that the coast was clear he got back into his truck and pulled it closer to their cars. He sat there for next 45minutes debating on what his next move should be. It was too risky to go in now with out the guys hearing him. And what about JJ? Should she go too? All these thought were swimming through his head. Should he wait till morning? Or should he set another trap? He seemed pretty good with those. But what kind? Not knowing what to do was making him angry, when all of a sudden he had an idea. He got out of the car and quietly shut the door. He walked around to the back of his truck, pulling out a box. He took out some clothes, a hat, and a fake mustache. "Perfect," he mumbled. Closing it back up, he got back into his truck and drove around to the back again.

7:00 am

Thomas woke up and it was still a little dark out considering the fact that it was almost winter. He got out and went to the back and grabbed the disguise from the box. He pulled on the different pants and shirt. He carefully placed the mustache on and slipped on a plain blue ball cap. When he was done he peered around the corner. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Reid were walking out of their rooms. Morgan was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey JJ its Morgan."

"Hey,"

"Hey we're going out for breakfast, y'all coming?"

"Sorry we'll have to pass. Emily is in the shower."

"Oh ok. Keep an eye on her."  
"I will,"

"We'll bring you guys back some coffee."

"Great thanks,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

"They're not coming, Emily's in the shower." Morgan said.

"OK then let us go," said Rossi.

It was everything Thomas could have hoped for. The guys were gone and the girls were alone. Emily was in the shower so she won't know what's going on. When he returned to his truck a new plan hatched. Seeing a Starbucks cup he picked it up and smiled. He knew he would have to wait about ten minutes or so to make it look like Morgan was back already.

Finally the time came.

He grabbed the coffee cup and brushed it off. He got of the car and went to their door. Making sure it said 116 he knocked and held the cup up to the peep hole and made sure that the logo was showing.


	3. Ubduction

JJ walked over to the door seeing the Starbucks logo she gave a small laugh. "Wow that was fast," she said as she opened the door. But as she opened it he walked in pushing her down. "Emily," she squeaked, but Emily couldn't hear her she had the hairdryer on. He kicked her out of the way. Thomas pulled a roll of duct tape from his coat pocket. JJ tried to crawl away to her gun, but he had control. JJ tried to scream but he was already placing a piece of tape over her mouth. He grabbed her and slammed her down on the bed. He wrapped tape around her wrists and ankles. When he was done he heard the hairdryer go off. He ran and stood by the door.

The door opened and Emily came out. "Hey JJ can I borrow your-" But she stopped at the sight of her on the bed. "J-J," she said slowly. She slowly turned to see Thomas staring at her. "Told you I'd come," as the words escaped his lips he hit her in the face. Falling back her head hit the door frame, she was out cold.

JJ was trying so hard to scream. Thomas walked over the window by JJ's bed and opened it. Seeing that his truck wasn't more than 30 feet away. Thomas quickly made his way back to JJ and picked her as you would a child. JJ wasn't going down without a fight. She squirmed, kicked, and swung her arms. But his grip was to tight for her to do anything. Thomas dumped her out the window. JJ fell about two feet before her shoulder slammed into the asphalt. Then he went for Emily. As he passed the bed he took a small white piece of paper from his pocket and laid it down on the bed.

Picking Emily up the same way he did JJ he gently placed her on the ground underneath the window. When he too was out he shut the window, and took them one by one to the backseat of his truck where the seats had been taken out. He was out of the parking lot in seconds hoping he hadn't left a trace.

Ten minutes after they had left the guys pulled back into the parking lot.

"Alright Reid, I don't really care how the pancake was invented. I got to get the girls their coffee." Reid just stopped talking and nodded.

Morgan shut his car door and walked up to their room. The door wasn't shut all the way. It was cracked open. "JJ? Emily?" Seeing as his hands were full he pushed the door open with his shoulder. No one was there and looked as there was a bit of a struggle. "Hotch!" he yelled.

Hotch came in. "What?"

"Their gone," said Morgan as Reid and Rossi joined them.

"Where would they have gone," Rossi asked.

Reid went over to the bed and picked up the note that he had left behind. He read aloud.

"_Told you I'd come."_

Morgan punched the wall. "Isn't that what he told you?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah that's what scared Emily.

"But why would he take JJ, and not just leave her here?" Reid asked.

"True why take JJ if Emily was his target. We already know who he is and what he looks like," said Rossi.

"We are going to find them, don't worry. We need to get back to the police station now," said Hotch.

Emily's body leaned up against JJ's shoulder. JJ wasn't up high enough to get a gook look out the window. But what she could see were the tops of trees racing by. "Don't worry we'll be there soon," Thomas said keeping an eye on the road.

They arrived at the police station. "Chief, we have a serious problem," said Hotch.

"What is it?"

"Agents Prentiss and Jareau were kidnapped by our unsub this morning."

"For gods sake," he said running his fingers through his hair. "Why can't we catch this guy?"

"I don't know, but Reid, call Garcia," Hotch said.

Reid pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Please tell me you guys are coming home, I'm lonely."

"I'm sorry Garcia we're going to be here a little bit longer."

"Phooey. Oh well can you get JJ on cause some package came for her and I'm not sure where to put it?"

"Uh, no I can't."

"Uh why?"

"….. Garcia JJ and Emily were kidnapped by the unsub a couple of hours ago."

There was dead silence.

"Garcia, you still there?"

"You better find this SOB who took my girls or I will come down there and find him myself!"

Reid had to pull the phone away from his ear as she yelled at him. The rest of the team looked over to see what was going on.

"Garcia I promise we will, but all you need to do is to find everything you can on Thomas. Ok?"

"Ok I'll try."

"Bye Garcia," he said but she had already hung up without another word. Reid turned around to see everyone staring at him. "She's angry."

"I am too!" Morgan said.

"Morgan we need to stay calm, and focused. We will find them," said Hotch.

JJ felt the car come to a stop. Emily was still out of it. JJ watched as Thomas got out of the car and opened the door she was leaning on. "Time to go inside," he said as he threw her over his shoulder. As soon as JJ's presence was gone Emily's limp body slid down into a laying position. After about five minutes later Thomas came back. He carefully picked her up as he did before, and carried her into the cabin.

He brought her into a small bedroom where there was only one bed. The bed was made for one person, and JJ already occupied it. "Move over," he said as he laid Emily down next to her. He brought a chain up from the floor and hooked it on Emily's ankle. JJ's ankle was already chained and all of the tape had been remover.

"I'll see you when she wakes up," he said leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

JJ was curled up in a ball at one end of the bed, while Emily was the other.

"Where could this guy be!" Rossi asked. "We have known who he is for days. We know where his house is and there weren't any other connections that Garcia could find.

"I don't now but there has to be a place that no one and see or hear what's going on," said Hotch. "Call Garcia back and see if she has found anything." Reid nodded and pulled out is phone.

"Hello," Garcia said in a sad voice.

""Hey Garcia, I'm putting you on speaker."

"Ok,"

"Go Garcia,"

"Ok so guys I cant find anything on Thomas. After what I've already told you he goes off the grid big time. Off the grid like he walked to the edge of the earth and fell off."

"Well if you find anything let us know," said Hotch.

"Alright bye."

It was another hour before Emily woke up. Emily slowly opened her eyes. She looked around in confusion. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Where am I?" JJ's head was in between her knees and hadn't seen Emily awaken. When she heard her voice she quickly looked up. "Emily!"

"JJ?"

"Oh I was so worried about you."

"What happened?"

"Thomas Duncan got us this morning."

"What!"

"You hit your head and passed out."

"Oh no, no, no. we need to get out of here before we get hurt," she said standing up.

"Emily you need to sit down, you have a concussion."

"JJ I know but we have to find a way a out of here." Then the door opened.


	4. The Tasks

"Oh good your awake. Now we can have some fun, but first I must tell you a story. So if you would please sit on the bed, Emily is it?" Thomas said.

"It's Agent Prentiss to you."

"Oh see that's where you're wrong. I can call you whatever I want to call you. Now sit on the bed." Emily did as she was told and sat down next to JJ.

"When I was kid my father taught me how to hunt. He said a man who can't hunt is no man at all. That's how he met my mother. She found his skills quit impressive. Well when I was 15 I guess she lost interest because she left me and my father. She was all I had. My father beat me. And a couple of years ago I got engage beautiful women named Cindy Sparks. It was our wedding day and the piano started to play Here Comes the Bride. She didn't come. For ten minutes I waited on her, but she never came. I got off the stage and went to her dressing room to find her wedding dress and ring. Cindy was gone. She left me on our wedding day. I haven't seen her since. And now I need someone to fill my mother's and fiancé's place, but sadly no one has managed to do so. So here's how it's going to work around here. I will give each of you a task. If one of you fails to fulfill a task up to my expectations I will have to inflict pain on the other. Understood?"

JJ and Emily nodded. The were afraid for one another. If one messed up it was their fault the other got hurt.

"All righty then, shall we begin?" he asked looking at Emily. "Now you're going to cooperate or I hurt young Jennifer.

"Fine what do you want?"

"Come with me," he said as he unlocked her ankle. He grabbed both of her arms and walked her out of the room.

"Emily why aren't you fighting back?" she asked herself. Her head was still pounding, she couldn't think straight. She was feeling a bit queasy. They passed through the kitchen and living area. It was actually really nice, and organized as if someone really lived here. Thomas brought her into another bedroom. "Put it on," he said pointing to a wedding dress. Emily just looked at him. "I don't think it's a good time to start being difficult, cause the torture for Jennifer could start now," he said pulling a knife out of his pocket. "And those shoes," she said pointing to a pair of black heels.

Emily did as she was told for her and JJ's sake. She picked up the dress and again looked at him. "Oh yes, excuses me," he said and turned around. Emily knew that was as good as it was going to get. So she took her shirt, pants, and shoes off. She slipped the dress on over her head. She didn't realize until the dress was all the way on that there was a corset.

It was a very simple dress. Tight fitting, a very small train, and it had very thin straps. She bent down and put on the heels. "I'm done."

He turned around. "Good, now turn around." He went to her back and laced her up. At the last moment he pulled hard. Emily gasped. "Got to make those curves stand out," he said and pulled the strings even tighter to where she could barely breathe. He pressed the knife to her back. "Walk back to your room."

When Emily entered the room JJ was nervously sitting on the bed waiting for her to return. "Emily?" JJ asked seeing her in the dress. Emily couldn't speak, her lungs were burning. The dress was so tight she was afraid her ribs would break.

Thomas followed her in. "Doest she look great?" Emily tried to signal JJ by nodding her head up and down. "Say yes," she thought.

JJ saw the look on Emily's face. "Oh yeah, she does."

"Good. Well it seems to be going good so far. Now if you will excuse me I must go set up your next task," he said chaining Emily back up. He left shutting the door.

Emily couldn't take it anymore. She needed air, and she needed it now. She stumbled and fell on the bed. JJ un-balled herself and franticly moved over to Emily. She rolled her over and quickly untied her back. She pulled it apart knowing there wouldn't be enough time to unlace it. Emily took in as much oxygen as possible. She gasped and coughed a couple of times. "Emily why did you allow him to do this?"

"He threatened to hurt you and I wasn't about to let that happen."

"Thank you, are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. JJ listen to me, you have to do what he says. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Promise me something."

"Like what?"

"If you mess up on a task and he hurts me I want you to know I will be ok. I will not be mad at you. I don't want you to blame yourself. It's not your fault, it's his. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I understand. Will you promise me the same thing?"

"Yes, but it will be hard."

"I know. What do you think is next?"

"I don't know but if he is trying to recreate his mother and girlfriend, the nit shouldn't be anything bad." "I wonder if the team has come up with anything."

"It would be a miracle if they did," Emily said and looked at JJ. She hadn't seen her this scared since she was attacked by fogs, and Reid was kidnapped. But this might be a little worse. "Come here," she said with open arms. JJ scouted over and gave Emily a hug. "We are going to get out of here," Emily assured her. They sat there for a couple of minutes hugging until Emily pulled away. "What do you thin k is in that closet," she asked motioning to their left.

"I don't know and I don't know if I want to know. But let me guess we are going the find out?"

"Maybe I don't know yet. I don't know if I want to know either."

"I wonder what time it is?"  
"I'm going to guess it's around lunch time."

"Your right Emily it is lunch time," Thomas said coming in. "Jennifer will be preparing it."


	5. What's happening?

He walked over and pulled a necklace out from under his shirt. The key was attached to it. He unlocked JJ's ankle and walked her into the kitchen to where he chained her back up. The chain enabled her to move freely throughout the kitchen. Back in the bedroom Emily paced. Her chain also allowed her to move about the whole room. "Emily, why so nervous?" its just lunch." He unchained her and made her sit in a wooden chair. He turned it away from the table and positioned it to where it was facing the kitchen. He then tied her wrists to the armrests and ankles to the legs of the chair.

"Ok Jennifer, make lunch for three. If it doest turn out ok then…. well I think you get the picture. Everything is there for you to accomplish this task, so get started," he said and pulled a chair up to where he was sitting next to Emily. He watched closely as JJ pulled out bread, turkey, cheese, and chips. JJ pulled out six pieces of bread and placed a couple slices of turkey on them. She looked through all the drawers. Everything wasn't there like he had said. How was she supposed to cut a block of cheese without a knife? "I need a knife."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," he said standing up. He walked into his room and came back with a butter knife. "Sorry about that, I just had to take them away incase you guys tried anything." He handed her the knife.

"A butter knife really?" she thought. But she knew that a butter knife was as good as it was going to get. She had to saw the cheese instead of slice it. JJ pulled three plates from the cabinet out and set the sandwiches on them. She went back to the fridge and poured three glassed of orange juice. She brought one glass and one plate at a time."

When they were all seated and everything had been put way, they waited for his 'ok'.

"Very good Jennifer, you pass. Now we can eat." After a couple of minutes Thomas noticed Emily wasn't eating. "Emily why aren't you eating?"

"Oh well maybe because my hands are tied to a chair."

"Wow is she always this demanding?" he asked JJ as he untied her hands, but JJ didn't answer. He ended up only untying one of her hands. What was it about her that he didn't trust? JJ could get up and attack him at any given, but she didn't. After they were all done eating JJ took their plates and glasses. "That was good Jennifer well done." He tied Emily's hand back to the chair. When JJ was done he tied her to a chair as well. "Ok we are going to be playing a game. I will ask you questions and you will give me what you think is the best answer."

"So you mean Trivia?" Emily asked.

"Yes Emily I do. It is sort-a-kind-a like trivia but not," he said moving JJ to where she was next to Emily. "I have a special friend who is going to help me with this, his name is knife," he said pulling a large pocket knife out. He walked up to JJ and rolled up her sleeves. He paced back and forth in front of them and twirled the knife in his hands.

"Emily this first question is for you. "If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you be?"

She really wanted to say "Anywhere but here," but she knew she couldn't.

"France."

"You've been before?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."  
"Do you speak French?"

"Yes."

"Say something French."

"Dire queique chose francaies." (Say something French.) "C'est tre's malin." (How clever.)

"You speak French?"

"Well Canada is just above us. So I thought it might be helpful. Very good you pass, Jennifer, your turn."

"OK so this guy has to have another house somewhere and that's where he takes his victims. Garcia, you still there?" Rossi asked.

"I didn't leave."

"OK can you check if Thomas in the past year spent a great amount of money?"

"Hold on … no."

"Can you check up to five years ago?"

"No, I'm sorry everything stops after two years ago."

"Ok thanks Garcia,"

After an hour of many questions JJ and Emily lay in their room to rest till dinner. JJ had tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. Emily tried so hard to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. They each had four, two inch long cuts on each arm. Some were deep, some weren't. Each cut represented a wrong answer.

"I'm sorry JJ."

"Em we promised not to do that."

"I know."

"If we're breaking that promise, then I'm sorry too."

"We have a couple hours till dinner."

"I think you're going to be making dinner since I made lunch."

"Yeah I figured."

"Those questions were ridicules."

"I know right."

"I can't believe he asked you if you thought he was handsome."

"To be honest, He's not all that bad."

"Now that you mention it, he does have some looks."

"I think the punishments are going to get worse."

"Yeah me too,"

"We just need to play along, and try and get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Why sleep?"

"Cause….. I think its going to be a long night."

"Oh. Yeah you're right. But you need to sleep to."

"But what if he comes in?"

"He has only come in when we have a task, and he said he would wait till dinner."

"Your right,"

"At least our arms have stopped bleeding."

"Yeah, how are we going to sleep on a single sized bed?'

"We're both small."

"Yeah, but I'm wearing a wedding dress and we both have chains on.

"Ok so we will pick up most of the chains and lay it down at the end of the bed. And you can just tuck the dress under you as you lay down."

"Ok let's do it."

6:30pm

Thomas laid the rabbit down on the counter. He placed a large steak knife nest to it, and it was freshly sharpened. "Time to go get them," he said and moved a chair facing the kitchen.

"Wakey, wakey," he said as he opened the door.

Emily and JJ both opened their eyes at the sound of his voice. He was already unchaining JJ. He took JJ out of the room and tied her to the chair just like he did with Emily at lunch. Back in the room Emily had a plan. She wasn't completely sure if it would work or not, and she knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Sorry about that Emily. I had to take JJ first cause I had already placed a knife out.

Emily smiled as he unchained her. "Oh it's no problem."

"Really?"

"Really,"

"You know what; I think you're growing on me. I like how you're so direct; you just say what's on your mind.

"Really?"

"Really," he said and smiled at her.

"OK Emily you will be preparing dinner for us. I have already laid out everything you need." As he chained her down in the kitchen, Emily just stared down at the rabbit.

"That's dinner?" she asked.

"Yes and that's what you will be preparing it for us. Have you ever skinned a rabbit before?"

"No. No I haven't."

"Oh well then this will be a new experience for all of us."

"Will I have to wing it, or will you….. Help me?

"OH, wing it, or else," he said and put his hands on JJ's shoulders.

"Right," she said.

"All right then, get started."

"Here goes nothing," she mumbled.

She picked up the very large stake knife. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the bunny as she carefully made an incision down its back. Knowing you had to skin the rabbit it took her half an hour to get all the fur off to the best of her ability. Seeing as how she had never prepared rabbit before, she knew how a fish was. She was going to have to gut it. It again took her another 30 minutes. She chopped the head and feet off as you would a fish.

"Emily it's nearly eight o'clock."

"I know. Is it safe to eat such fresh rabbit?"

"It is if you do it right. Now you could give up and Jennifer could get her punishment now, or you can keep delaying it by trying to cook that. Unless you know absolutely know what you are doing," he said mockingly.

Emily hesitated.

"Emily its ok, I'll be ok," JJ said.

'Here goes nothing,' she thought. "JJ I don't need your input,"

"OH my, how snappy," Thomas smirked.

JJ seemed somewhat offended.

Emily didn't know what to do. All these thoughts kept running through her head, when she suddenly blurted it out. "I give up!"

JJ's eyes widened. 'What? Em wouldn't do that, she's not a quitter,' she thought.

"Interesting choice," he said. He took the knife from her and threw into the sink. He bent down and unchained her. Then he walked her back to their room.

"Wait what are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Oh you don't get to watch this time." He chained her up and walked back out shutting the door.


	6. Escape?

"What are we going to do?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure but let's hope Garcia found something," Hotch said pulling his phone out. "Garcia please tell me you have found something," he said putting her on speaker.

"Sorry boss man I don't. There weren't any money trails. I'm starting to think its going to take a miracle to find them. They're going to have to get out themselves. Sorry to put a downer on things, but I felt like I had to say it."

"Its ok, I figured it might come to that. Thanks Garcia." Hotch closed his phone and looked up at everyone. "Let's pray Prentiss and JJ knows what they're doing."

"Ahhh!" Thomas yelled.

Emily jerked her head up, and then Thomas came bursting in holding his arm. He franticly unchained her and shoved her out of the room. "What happened?" Emily demanded.

"Jennifer bit me!"

Emily looked at JJ wide eyed. "He was chocking me!" JJ protested.

Emily knew it was all her fault but at least JJ was ok.

"And because of that we are going outside," he said pulling her to the front door. She tried pulling away bit his grip was firm. "Come on love, this way."

"If you really loved me then you wouldn't be doing this," she said as they stepped out onto the porch. There was a porch light that lit up a good amount of the front. The cold air and the small breeze that swept by made shivers run up and down her back. Considering the fact that she was wearing a dress that was almost strapless, this made it worse. "Where are we going?"

"Right here," he said throwing her against a large tree.

"You better cooperate or I swear I will kill Jennifer now."

Emily just looked at him. "Fine." The she realized what she was standing on. Chains. "Wait what are you doing?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Stay still," he said and pressed her up against the tree.

'JJ or fight, JJ or fight.' Was what was racing through Emily's head. Then her fight or flight instincts kicked in. 'Fight!' "In your dreams!" she said and pulled away from him. She turned around and kicked both of his shins. He fell with a cry of pain. He tried to grab her feet but she kicked him in the stomach and reached down for one of the chains. As he tried to stand up she whipped him in the back of the neck. He fell to the ground and didn't move.

Now was her chance.

She raced up the stairs and went inside. "JJ!" Emily exclaimed as she came to a stop.

"What's going on?" she asked as Emily franticly untied her.

"I hit him and he's not moving. I'm sorry I was so mean earlier. I was being mean to you because I thought it would get him to like me, and I would convince him to let you go.

"Its ok I understand, but what are we going to do!"

"Run!"

"What about the car?" JJ asked as she quickly stood up.

"I don't know where the keys are and I don't know how much time we have before he wakes up. Hurry." Emily said pointing at the door.

They bolted out the door. JJ looked over to see that he was gone. "Emily! He's gone!"

"What!"  
"He's not over there."

"Oh my god, Run!"

Thomas kept blinking and shaking his head trying not to fall over. He heard Emily yell run, and he wasn't about to let them get away. He was leaning up against the side of the house and finally felt good enough to move on. He rubbed the back of his head and headed towards his car. Putting the key in the whole you could hear the engine come to life.

Emily hadn't considered the fact that it was all ready dark out, but she didn't care. She followed JJ because she seemed as if she knew where she was going. When they were about 200 yards away they heard the car start and the lights getting closer and closer. It was difficult for Emily to run in heels and wedding dress. JJ was now about ten feet away from her.

Thomas hit the gas as hard as he could.

Emily starting to be able to see her shadow, and the car was coming up fast. "JJ he's coming!" she yelled. When all of a sudden Thomas drove up right next to Emily causing her to trip and fall. Thomas immediately hit the breaks and a cloud of dust blurred his and her vision.

JJ stopped. "EM!"

Emily picked her head up and coughed. "GO!"

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"JJ go! Go get help, I'll be fine."

JJ hesitated.

"Go!' Emily yelled again.

JJ did as her friend wished. She turned around and ran. She heard Emily scream from the distance, but she didn't turn around. She didn't want to see the pain Emily was going through. And she wasn't there to help.

Thomas seemed to come out of no where. He came up from behind her when she was trying to stand up. He kicked her in the stomach hard as he could. She lay on her back trying hard to breath. The kick seemed to have knocked the wind out of her. When she started breathing again she tried to sit up. A sharp pain shocked her whole body. She tried again, but the pain was too much. At least two of her ribs were broken.

'Where was he?' she thought. Emily let out a piercing scream as she felt something digging into her ankles. Found him. He was using barbed wire to bound ankles. Her wrists were next.

"This is what you get!" he screamed.

JJ had no idea where she was going. It was dark, she had already fallen twice, and the only sound was the sound of her running through the woods. How was she going to help Emily if she couldn't even remember how to get back to the cabin? Her plan was run until she found road, and to stop the first car that passed by.


	7. It's up to JJ

After the barbed wire was around her wrists Thomas picked Emily up. The bending of her back caused her chest serious pain. Her broken ribs felt as if they were piercing her lungs. He ended up placing her in the bed of his truck. As Thomas got back into his truck Emily could feel multiple streams of blood flowing down her wrists and ankles/ Thomas drove back to the cabin as fast as he could. Every bump, and ditch they hit Emily felt a greater amount of pain each time.

When they returned he carried her in and set laid her down on the bed. He left the room and returned with hand cuffs, and wire cutters. He used the wire cutters to cut the barbed wire off. One of the spikes was stuck in her wrist and wouldn't come out.

Emily wanted to cry so badly, but she didn't want to shoe him her weakness. But as soon as he pulled the spike out her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't take it any longer. She blinked and let the tears come tumbling down.

He immediately put the hand cuffs on her and cut the wire from her ankles. Then chained her back up. "Get up," he said in a hard tone.

Emily slowly stood up. She was till wearing the heels and they were killing her feet. They made her want to fall over. He gripped her arm and walked her to the closet her JJ had talked about earlier. He turned the knob and opened it wide enough for her to get a good look before pushing her in.

JJ stopped running and leaned up against tree and slid down, placing her head in-between her knees. She held back a sob as tears ran down her face. There was a sudden urge to get up and turn around. She wanted to head back the cabin no matter what the consequences were. It was killing her that Emily was still there facing Thomas alone. JJ lifted her head and looked around. It all looked the same. Dark and trees. She had no idea where she was going, she could be going in circles for all she knew. The whole thought of not being able to remember where the cabin was scaring her even more. She looked around again and down at her sleeves to see that they were almost shredded. Then she had an idea. She ripped off a piece of her shirt and tied it to one of the branches of the tree she was sanding next to. She continued to do so as she moved on.

Emily looked around in horror. She stood in a small closet that had six inch long spikes coming out of the walls and door. It had been turned into an Iron Maiden. Her body was an inch away from being skewered in all direction. "I'm going to go your friend," he said and slammed the door. She heard him lock the door, and walk away. The bottom of the door was just high enough for the chain to slip under it.

Thomas stepped out of the cabin and onto the porch. He ran to the point where he guessed JJ's escape started. He bolted in the woods hoping to catch her as she wondered hopelessly through the woods.

Emily felt as she could collapse. The standing was what was the most tortuous. Her ribs couldn't handle it. It was to dark for her to try to move the slightest. It was the first time that she actually wanted him to come. So he could let her out.

Thomas ran for 20 minutes, and nothing. He was almost to the road, so she must be too or gone.

JJ put another piece of her shirt on a tree and ran. When all of a sudden she was on the ground. When she used her hands to push herself up the ground felt hard and some what rocky. It was asphalt. She made it! JJ ignored the pain in her arms and knees from the fall and stood up. She scanned the area for cars but there weren't any in sight. She could see what looked like an old, abandoned barn in front of her. 'Remember the barn,' she thought. Then lights flashed in the distance.

Emily felt sick and the blood loss, hunger, and broken ribs weren't helping.

JJ walked out into the middle of the road and stared waving her arms hoping the car would see her and stop in time.

A small light blue pickup pulled up next to her. A woman in her early 50's was driving. "Oh my, honey are you alright?"

"NO. I'm Agent Jareau I'm with the FBI, me and my partner were kidnapped by a crazy man and I got away. I need you to take me to the police station so I can tell the res of my team were my friend is," JJ said quickly.

"Agent you need to go the hospital."

"NO! There is no time for that. Mt friend is going to die if we don't help her!"

"OK come on, get in!" the lady said. JJ walked around to the passenger door as quickly as she could.

Thomas came to a small clearing when he saw a light. "No, No, No! It can't, it can't!" he angrily yelled to himself. He bolted towards the light. He hit the road and yes it was a car and JJ was getting into it.

Emily began to fell very woozy. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Then she realized that blood was still flowing down her arms and feet. It was becoming harder and harder to breath. Her ribs felt like they were piercing her lungs. If she ended up passing out, that would be it for her. She would be skewered on the back of the door. Emily hoped that JJ had made it out and that Thomas hadn't caught her.

Thomas was furious. He attacked the tree next to him at the sight of JJ getting into the truck. Well at least Emily hadn't escaped. Speaking of Emily he had to get back to the cabin.

"What road is this?" JJ asked.

"Hunters view," she replied.

"How ironic," JJ mumbled.

"The police station is 30 minutes from her."

Ok thanks."

It took Thomas 25 minutes to get back to the cabin. When he got there he went into the kitchen and opened up the freezer. He pulled out a syringe and put in his coat pocket. Then he made his way to Emily's room.

Emily heard the sound of foot steps become louder and louder. She didn't hear the sound of heels so either JJ wasn't here or he was carrying her. Then the door opened. He grabbed her and pulled her out. "Where's JJ?" He didn't answer.

"We have a big day ahead of us, and you need your sleep so I thought I might help you with that," he said pulling the syringe out. He put the needle in her shoulder. Emily felt the pinch in her shoulder and immediately felt like she was swaying. As soon as she hit the bed she was out.


	8. The pain almost over

JJ and the lady pulled up in front of police station. JJ saw that all of their cars were parked up at the front.

"Do you need me to come in with you?" the lady asked

"No, but thank you so much for driving me, I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"NO, its ok I'm glad I could help. Now go save your friend." JJ got out and shut the door. "Thank you so much."

The lady just nodded and smiled.

JJ tried to walk as fast as she could to the door. She opened the door and walked in. every head turned as she passed by. Reid was the first person that she saw. "Reid!" she called out, almost coming to tears. Reid whipped around.

"JJ?" Reid exclaimed as he turned around.

"Spence!' she said as tears fell. She walked into his open arms.

Morgan. Hotch, and Rossi all dropped everything and walked over to JJ giving her a hug.

"H-how did you get here?" Rossi asked.

"Where's Prentiss?" Morgan asked. He didn't get an answer. "Where's Emily?"

"She didn't make it."

"She's dead!"

"No! She didn't make it out."

"JJ can you explain how you got away and what you saw?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah and I'm fine I don't need to go the hospital, we need to go get Emily. I'll explain in the car."

"JJ I think that it would be better if you explained here," said Reid.

"JJ he's right," said Hotch.

"…..fine."

"Here," said Rossi pushing a chair towards her."

"Thanks," she said and began to explain. She told them about how she and Emily had been taken and the cabin they were staying in.

She told them about his rules and the tasks he had them do. JJ told the part where Emily got them out of there to the best of her ability without crying. She answered their questions along the way as well. "Emily said she would do anything to keep me safe," JJ cried. "She told me to just keep running, so I did. I got a ride from some lady and now I'm here. I'm going to give you directions. You have to be on Hunters View Rd. You will see an old abandoned barn. So if you were in front of the barn you would cross the street and head into the woods. From there you should find little pieces of my shirt hanging from the trees. They will lead you half way there. So from there you will go straight until you are on a dirt road. Then you will turn right on the road. Walk until you reach a cabin. That's where they should be."

"Wait JJ your not coming with us?" Morgan asked.

"Well I thought you guys would make me go to the hospital."

"JJ if you're ok then I would prefer you to come with us since you know where to go," said Hotch.

"I'm fine. We need to go now."

"Everyone lets go. I'll get Chief," said Hotch.

Everyone grabbed their things and headed towards the cars.

Thomas went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. They had to get out of Montana. Since JJ was gone and her team would be here eventually, they had to leave. He went to his room and took a duffle bag out of his closet. He threw some clothes and other personal things in. he decided to put Emily's clothes in as well. Canada was his first thought. Since they both spoke French they could go to a French speaking town. They would have to change their looks. Dye their hair, cut it, and change their names. He was going to anything to make this work. He was going to take a chance and leave in the morning. As soon as there was sun they would leave.

It took them half an hour to reach the old barn. They all pulled over and hopped out. Making sure the coast was clear they crossed the road.

JJ immediately began to franticly search. Hot tears stung her eyes. "Where are they?" she said choking on a sob. She went deeper in the woods and looked at all the trees.

"JJ its ok, its dark. We can come back in the morning," Hotch said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't answer.

"We'll come back as soon as the sun comes up. He might flee knowing you got away so we'll come before he does."

"What If he's leaving now?"

"We'll just have to take that chance. He's probably too angry to do anything at the moment."

"It's my fault he's angry. He's going to hurt her even more," JJ said as the tears came again.

"It is not your fault. Prentiss told you to go. She knew what the consequences were. She did it to protect you, and she knew you would come back with help.

JJ turned around and gave Hotch a hug. "It just didn't feel right leaving her." She cried.

The rest of the team waited by the road. Hotch came out with his arms around JJ. "We'll come back in the morning," Hotch sad.

"Are we going to the hospital?" Reid asked.

"Yeah,"

They went to the hospital and JJ's arms were bandaged. A couple of the cuts needed stitches, but when they were done both of her forearms were wrapped in white gauze. Morgan had gone back to the motel and grabbed her some new clothes to change into. The doctor said she was free to go and didn't need to stay the night.

They headed back to the motel to get some sleep, and prepare for the morning. JJ took a shower before she went to bed. She ended up crying herself to sleep knowing Emily was still out there and not in the bed next to hers. Morgan called Garcia to let her know JJ was with them and was alright, and how they were going to save Emily in the morning.

6:00am

Emily slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body ached to much to move what so ever. Her vision was blurry. What ever he gave her didn't seem to mix well with her concussion. She hoped and prayed JJ had found the team and they were on there way to come save her.

The team was already up and ready to go. Chief Collins and his man were going to be meeting then in front of the barn when they got there.

When they got there they followed JJ into the woods. After about ten feet she found the first strip of blue cloth then another, and another. They followed her for about ten minutes when the trail stopped. "All we have to do now is go straight until we hit a dirt road. They nodded and continued to follow her, knowing it would be best to let her lead the way seeing she knew exactly where to go.

Emily heard his footsteps approach the door. She decided to pretend she was asleep and attack him when he least expects it.

Thomas opened the door quietly and stepped in. he went down and carefully unchained her ankles and undid the handcuffs. He slipped his arms under her shoulders and lower back. Emily winced as her ribs were sinking. She tried not to make a face that would indicate that she was awake. As soon as they were in the living room she made her move. She swung an arm up and knocked him in the face. This sort-a freaked him out causing him to droop her. Emily hit the floor with a thud. She groaned and rolled over.

"What the hell! You're supposed to be asleep!"

"Well it seems that what ever you gave me didn't work very well," she mocked. She grabbed the couch and pulled herself up as he pulled out a knife. He swung his knife at her face. Emily pulled her head back as the knife flew into her direction. He missed and ended up leaving a large gash in her upper thy. The dress was now ripped, and blood began to seep through.

Emily ignored the pain and quickly ran behind him. She lifted her leg and jammed it into his back. He tumbled forward and fell over the couch. Emily saw an empty beer bottle on the counter. She grabbed it and held it in front of her like a sword. He was on his knees trying to stand up. He slowly got up, but quickly made his way toward her. He started yelling and swinging the knife. Emily ducked and smashed the bottle on the back of his head. Dropping the knife he hit the floor unconscious.

She bent down and rolled him over. She pulled the key necklace out from his shirt and pulled it off. She made her way to the kitchen, and removed the chain from the floor. Emily wrapped one end of the chain around the leg of the couch. She laid the chain under his head then wrapped it around his neck. Finally she connected the other end of the chain to one of his hooks on the floor. She decided it would be a good idea to chain his feet up as well. Emily took the chain from her room and wrapped the entire thing around his ankles.

She took his knife and cut the dress from her upper thy off. Emily pulled up a hair and waited for him to wake up.

What seemed like forever was only 20 minutes. They had finally made it to the dirt road. "We go right from here," JJ said pointing down the road.

They all looked real hard and eventually saw a small cabin in the distance.

"You ready for this?" Morgan asked JJ.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Now let's go get our friend back."

He nodded and pulled his gun out of his holster." Let's go," he said signaling everyone.

Emily crossed her legs and ran her finger up and down the dull part of the blade. She looked down to see him try to turn his head. He groaned as his eyes shot opened.

"So tell me Tom,"

"Tell you what," she growled.

"Tell me why you did it."

"I did it because I loved them."

"Ohhh," she laughed. "You loved them. I see. Well I've heard that one before, and I didn't buy it. You see what I don't understand about guys like you is why you just can't go out to like a bar or some place nice and meet a girl that way. You don't have to kidnap them and torture them to like you, but whatever."

Morgan and the rest of the team all had their guns out and pointed them at the house. "Thomas Duncan! FBI! Come out with your heads up!" Morgan yelled.

"Oh wow right on time," Emily said standing up. She must have stood up to quickly because it felt as if all the blood rushed out of her head.

Thomas started laughing.

Emily glared at him with angry eyes. "What did you do to me?" she demanded.

"Your leg," he smiled.

She looked down at the ash on her thy.

"The blade had some, oh I don't know…. Poison on it," he laughed.

Her vision was going and it was going fast. She went to the door and fumbled with the handle. She swung the door open.

Everyone had their finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

Emily carefully stepped out.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Morgan yelled waving his arms. He holstered his gun and bolted up to the porch. "EMILY!"

Her hearing wasn't the best at the moment. Everything sounded muffles. "Morgan," she whispered. As soon as she did she collapsed.

Morgan had gotten there just in time to catch her in his arms.

Emily wasn't sure if Morgan had caught her or not. Everything faded ad went black.

Emily had been taken to the hospital. She stayed there for two days before she was allowed to go home. Her wrists, ankles, and thy were all stitched up and bandaged up. Her ribs were treated, along with her concision. The drug that been put her to sleep earlier was what covered the knife, so I wasn't anything serious.

Hotch and Rossi had been the ones to unchain and cuff Thomas that day. JJ was allowed to give him a little piece of her mind before they drove him away.

On the jet home Emily sat with JJ to make sure she was ok, and that their friendship hadn't changed what so ever.

Emily had insisted going to the BAU to take to Garcia before going home. Garcia almost suffocated JJ in their hug. Garcia had heard about Emily's ribs and tried her best not to hurt her.

They had finally caught him, and they were finally together again.


	9. Home

After the visit to the BAU they all went home. Morgan had offered to drive Emily home, seeing as how it was hard for her to sit up straight. When they all got settled they were so glad that the case was over and that Thomas was in jail and would never see the light of day again. Or at least that's what they thought.


End file.
